Love takes time One shot
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF# 9 Eddie and Loren in a play? Read and review


**FF# 8 LOVE TAKES TIME**

**Eddie ran up to his bedroom, Jake had just called him, he had to meet him in the office in 30 minutes, Eddie had auditioned for a part in a theatre play, he wanted to bring his career to the next level by trying a musical play, he wanted the part even more when he heard the amazing Loren Tate, broadways queen had the leading role.**

**He left his penthouse and drove to Jake's office.**

"**Look at you Eduardo, why can't you be this punctual in our other meetings?"**

"**Ok I'm here, just lay it out, did I get the part or not?"**

**Jake gave him his famous smile. "Listen I pulled a lot of strings to get you in."  
Eddie rolled his eyes.**

"**Spill it Jake, just tell me man."**

**Jake threw the script on the table. "Hey you're in and you my man have the leading role opposite of Miss Tate."**

**Eddie got up from his chair and jumped giving Jake a side hug. "I knew it, I pulled it off."**

"**Yes you did, you charmed the producer, thank god she was a woman."**

**Eddie laughed. "It pays to have good looks huh?"**

"**Hey don't let it get to your head, Loren is picky, she might not like you." **

"**Oh she'll like me alright, what's not to like, I just want to be in something that she's in, I've followed her career, her voice just gets me, that girl is so talented and beautiful."**

"**Well go over the script, rehearsals are Mondays through Fridays at 8 a.m sharp, your late you're out!"**

**Eddie opened the script to the play. "I'm so there Jake, so this is the title?"**

**Jake smiled. "Wham Bam thank you Ma'am."**

"**What kind of a title is that?"**

"**Hey Loren is presented with millions of scripts, she picks them, this is the one she chose, so get ready for it, it's about a millionaire who falls for the chauffeur."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes and gave Jake a crooked smile. "I'm guessing I'm the chauffeur?"**

"**Go over your lines, they don't want mistakes Eddie, so going out each night ends today if you want to keep the role."**

**Eddie put on his shades and walked towards the door. "That's fine Jake, I've got a part with Loren Tate, I'm a happy camper."**

**He left and on Monday he was more than ready, arriving at the theatre at 7:30 a.m on the dot. He walked in and saw a table with coffee and donuts and walked to get himself some.**

**As Eddie had his coffee, Loren was walking in, she had a silk robe on and walked directly to the table to get some coffee. As she turned to go back to her room she noticed Eddie sitting nearby.**

"**Hi good morning."**

**Eddie couldn't stop himself from smiling and extended his hand towards her. "Good morning, I'm Eddie Duran."**

"**I know, it's nice to meet you and I'm glad to hear you joined our cast."**

"**Yes looking forward to it."**

**Loren took a sip of her coffee. "Is this your first time with theatre?"**

"**Yes I wanted to try something different, so I auditioned for this play."**

"**It's a comedy, I'm sure you know that by the title of the play."**

"**Yes my manager gave me the script, the audience will love it, and you're in it, so I'm sure there will be a full house each night."**

**Loren smiled. "Why thank you, I love what I do, as I'm sure you do too."**

"**Of course, I think you should be recording too, you have an amazing voice."**

**Loren looked at Eddie, they made eye contact, she realized she had a robe on and secured it by pulling it tighter. "Thank you again, maybe one day, excuse me, makeup and wardrope are waiting for me, we have to be on set soon, see ya later."**

**Eddie followed her all the way until the door of her room closed behind her.**

**He took another sip of his coffee, he was going to enjoy this whole new experience and the best part, he was going to be playing a role with Loren Tate.**

**Hours later they had been in rehearsal several hours, the play would start the following weekend, so things had to be done fast and quick, which meant learning your lines promptly, after all it was a play.**

**Two days later.**

**Eddie sat reviewing his lines and going over the songs he would be singing, Mel the assistant to Loren walked in very upset on the phone. "Tell him to get his butt here today or he's never going to be called again!"**

**Eddie looked at as she put her phone down, he could tell she was upset.**

"**You ok?"**

**Mel turned to see him. "No it's not, Loren has an award presentation to attend and her escort cancelled just now."**

"**Escort? Why would she need one?"**

**Mel rolled her eyes. "You're Eddie Duran right?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**You probably have girls falling at your feet, Loren is different, she's a theatre actress and singer, boyfriends don't stick around, she's so busy that after a while they leave her."**

**Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "I don't see how, she's amazing, I've been following her career, she's beautiful and so talented."**

**Mel walked up to Eddie. "You're a fan?"**

"**I just said that."**

"**Ok, be ready this Friday, you're going with her, she can't attend this thing alone, will you do it?"**

**Eddie was caught off guard, this was his chance to spend time with Loren. He wasn't stupid. "Sure, let her know I'd be more than happy."**

**Mel smiled. "Thank you, Loren will be seen with Eddie Duran, this will make the papers, ok, I'll set it all up!"**

**A few days later, before the opening of the new play, Loren and Eddie left after rehearsals for her award presentation, as usual she looked fabulous. A waiting Limo drove them. The award show lasted close to 3 hours and Loren presented 2 awards and she received 4 of them. After a few drinks she was ready to head home.**

**Eddie was surprised to see Loren this way, he couldn't imagine Loren tipsy, in his mind she was this glamorous amazing theatre actress with the voice of an angel. She was laughing and couldn't walk straight.**

"**You can't hold you're liquor pretty well can you?"**

**Loren gazed at him. "I'm fine, not as fine as you, have I told you that you're the hottest Rockstar in this whole world?"**

**She leaned up against him.**

**Eddie smiled, this coming from the woman who had him at awe with her talent and beauty.**

"**Coming from you it's a compliment, but I doubt you'll remember in the morning Loren."**

**Loren continued to giggle as Eddie helped her into the limo, he went in himself, he wanted to make sure she got home safe.**

**When they arrived, Eddie got off with her, Loren giggled trying to find her keys, Eddie helped her and opened the door for her, at the moment they walked in Loren collapsed on his arms.**

**Eddie nodded as he carried her into the penthouse she owned, he didn't just want to walk into her bedroom and leave her there, so he found a huge couch and gently place her on it, it worried him, this amazing beautiful successful actress/singer would be left there all alone. He sat and watched her sleep, he didn't want to wake her, so he made himself comfortable in the other couch across from where Loren laid.**

**Eddie was awaken at 6 a.m from noise coming from one of the rooms, as he opened his eyes, Loren stood there in a bathrobe and a towel around her hair. "Thank you Eddie for your help and I'm so sorry about this, have some coffee."**

"**Hey not a problem Loren, it was fun last night, anyway, if I can freshen up, I'll be out of your way in no time."**

"**Sure, the bathroom is that way."**

**When he returned 20 minutes later, he found Loren sobbing on the couch. "Loren what's wrong?"**

"**I have everything anyone could possibly want and I'm not happy, I'm very lonely."**

**Eddie got down to her eye level. "Loren how could someone as talented and beautiful as you feel lonely?"**

"**Thank you, but I do Eddie, I'm so busy and I never have time to spend with any guy, never long enough to get to know anybody, I don't know what it feels to fall in love."**

**Eddie gave her a small smile. "Loren you will know when you're in love, true love takes time, but you will experience it, and believe when I tell you it's the best part of life."**

**Loren finally looked into his brown eyes. "Thank you Eddie, if you say it then it must be true."**

"**Come on, I'll make you breakfast, I can make a mean omelet."**

**He held her hand and they walked to the kitchen. **

**The play started and in a few weeks it was a huge hit, playing at the Amore Theatre from Thursday through Sunday.**

**Great reviews were given to "Wham bam thank you ma'am." Loren played the role of Valentina a millionaire in love with her personal chauffeur played by Eddie, there was a lot of singing and everyone could see Loren was at her best in this particular play. The critics were going crazy wondering what had changed, she was usually very good, but this time around Loren was better than ever.**

**Every Sunday after the play Loren and Eddie would go have dinner. It was something Loren looked forward to each week, she felt wanted and happy. She could talk to Eddie about anything and he would sit there and listen. He felt happy too, he felt comfortable talking to Loren about anything.**

**The play was doing to so well they were taking it to New York and Chicago. The cast was getting ready to fly to the big apple. **

**Loren saw Eddie enter his dressing room. "Eddie are you leaving with the cast?"**

"**No I'll get there later, I have to get some papers signed with Jake."**

**Loren held his hand. "Can I fly with you then?"**

**Eddie locked eyes with Loren. "Sure Loren, I'd love that."**

**There was a glow in Loren eyes, she felt happy, something she had not felt in a long time, she remembered Eddie telling her that love takes time, and that it was a beautiful feeling she realized he was right. **

**Mel came running towards Loren. "Are you joining the cast on the flight to NewYork?"**

**Loren smiled and she held Eddie's hand. "No, I'm flying in with Eddie much later."**

"**Ok call me when you land."**

**Loren walked out of the theatre holding Eddie's hand, it felt so right and somehow Loren knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful.**

**Wow I'm trying to work on my long chapter story and I had to finish this challenge. Enjoy and review please. Thank you all!**


End file.
